1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf club carrying devices and, more particularly, to a golf club divider insert and a golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of holding and carrying bags for a set of golf clubs are known in the art. These bags are designed to carry a set of golf clubs which usually includes a set of drivers and a dozen or so golf irons plus a putter and a pitching wedge. When you add in an optional ball retriever and umbrella and such things as golf balls and related golf paraphernalia to the normal complement of a set of clubs, you can appreciate how cluttered the inside of a conventional golf bag can become.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,814, issued to Antonious, teaches a rotatable golf club holder insert for a golf bag. The insert is adapted to be inserted within a golf bag and includes a series of golf club dividers forming separate compartments for receiving the golf clubs. Coupling means are associated with the golf bag for permitting the insert to be rotated in either direction so that the insert may be relocated to an optimum frontal position enabling the golfer to quickly and conveniently withdraw or replace a club from or in the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,243, issued to Ruiz, teaches a golf club holder insert which includes a plurality of tubes for receiving golf club shafts. The tubes are arranged in a spaced-apart manner and are mounted within a cylindrical insert which is in turn slidably engaged within a flexible outer bag.
The shortcoming of these prior art patents is that they fail to disclose a device capable of optimally locating and separating each individual golf club of a complete set of golf clubs within a golf bag so that the clubs are easily distinguishable from one another and so that they are not scratched or damaged by constantly being knocked against one another while being carried within the bag.